


What Magic Is For

by adjectivebear (HealerAriel)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Anders makes a special potion, Bonding, Gen, Justice learns there's more to magic than shooting lightning at fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerAriel/pseuds/adjectivebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justice has never seen that potion before.</p><p>My contribution to Anders Positivity Week on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Magic Is For

“What is this?”

Anders carefully plucked the vial out of Justice’s hands. “This, my moldering friend, is the most potent fertility potion known to man,” he said, holding the vial up to the light with a flourish.

Justice frowned at the lurid purple liquid, clearly less impressed with Anders’s handiwork than the mage himself. “A fertility potion? What need have we of such things?”

Anders shrugged. “The Commander’s quite keen to be a mum. That’s not an easy thing for Grey Wardens to come by naturally, so we're—” he gesticulated absently as he pondered the best phrasing “—exploring alternate avenues.”

Justice cocked his head. “You are using magic as a means to allow the Commander to have a family?”

“Well, sure, it’s not all fireballs all the time. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I appreciate a good fireball as much as the next mage but this,” he said, giving the bottle a little shake, “this is where my true talent lies.”

“Healing the sick,” Justice said slowly. “Providing hope where there was none. That is what magic is for.”

Anders smiled. “Yeah. That’s what magic is for.”

Justice looked deep in thought for a moment, then left without a word.

Anders shook his head. “Right. Love our little talks,” he muttered, turning back to his work.


End file.
